Missions in GTA Vice City
This is a list of missions in GTA Vice City. Story Missions The Introduction * In The Beginning: Make a deal with Victor Vance. * An Old Friend: Phone Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg * The Party: Collect information about the botched drug deal. * Back Alley Brawl: Kill a hitman who took place in the botching of the deal. * Jury Fury: Intimidate two juries. * Riot: Cause a riot to bankrupt a delivery company. Avery Carrington * Four Iron: Kill a business man. * Demolition Man: Blow up a building using an RC Helicopter. * Two Bit Hit: Start a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians. Colonel Juan Cortez * Treacherous Swine: Kill Gonzales. * Mall Shootout: Obtain military technology from Pierre La Ponce. * Guardian Angels: Protect Ricardo Diaz during a drug deal. * Sir, Yes Sir!: High-jack a Rhino tank and deliver it to a lock-up. * All Hands On Deck: Help Colonel Cortez escape from the French FBI. Ricardo Diaz * The Chase: Chase a thief to his hideout. * Phnom Penh '86: Kill the thief and his associates while flying in a helicopter. * The Fastest Boat: Steal a speedboat. * Supply & Demand: Buy a drug shipment before other people do. Kent Paul * Death Row: Save Lance Vance from Ricardo Diaz's goons. Ricardo Diaz * Rub Out: Kill Ricardo Diaz. Print Works * Cap the Collector: Kill collectors stealing money from your businesses. Tommy Vercetti * Keep Your Friends Close...: Kill Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli. Gang Missions Umberto Robina * Stunt Boat Challenge: Complete a boat race. * Cannon Fodder: Steal a drug shipment. * Naval Engagement: Ambush a drug deal. * Trojan Voodoo: Blow up a drug plant. Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble: Pick up a stage of "juju". * Bombs Away!: Drop bombs on Cuban drug dealers. * Dirty Lickin's: Snipe dead some Cuban gang members. Love Fist * Love Juice: Buy drugs and bring Mercedes Cortez to Love Fist's studio. * Psycho Killer: Kill a psychopath. * Publicity Tour: Drive around in a limo while Love Fist defuses a bomb inside it. Mitch Baker * Alloy Wheels of Steel: Complete a bike race. * Messing with the Man: Cause a rampage. * Hog Tied: Steal back an Angel motorbike. Asset Missions Tommy Vercetti * Shakedown: Intimidate shops into paying protection money. * Bar Brawl: Eliminate your competition in racketeering. * Cop Land: Blow up a store in the mall while posing as a cop. InterGlobal Film Studio * Recruitment Drive: Hire Candy Suxxx and Mercedes Cortez. * Dildo Dodo: Drop fliers from a Skimmer plane. * Martha's Mug Shot: Get incriminating pictures of Alex Shrub. * G-Spotlight: Make a huge publicity stunt to re-arrange a set of spotlights. The Malibu Club * No Escape?: Break Cam Jones out of jail. * The Shootist: Beat Phil Cassidy in a shooting contest. * The Driver: Beat Hilary King in a street race. * The Job: Rob the bank. Pole Position Club * Take some rest inside the "dance room". Phil Cassidy * Gun Runner: Kill the gun runner Pedro Garcia. * Boomshine Saigon: Drive Phil Cassidy to a surgeon. Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P.: Deliver a customer to the airport. * Friendly Rivalry: Destroy three rival cabs. * Cabmaggedon: Survive a retaliation attack by the rival cabs. Print Works * Spilling The Beans: Extract information from the head of the Vice City Triads. * Hit The Courier: Kill the courier and steal the counterfeit plates. Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution: Distribute drugs around the city. Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage: Steal cars to complete the list Boatyard * Checkpoint Charlie: Re-cover a coke shipment dropped in the ocean. Street Races * Terminal Velocity: Win a drag race in Escobar International Airport. * Ocean Drive: Win a drag race in Ocean Beach. * Border Run: Win a drag race in Little Haiti and Little Havana. * Capital Cruise: Win a drag race in Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point. * Tour!: Win a drag race in Washington Beach and Vice Point. * V.C. Endurance: Win a drag race across all of Vice City. Pay Phone Missions * Road Kill: Kill a pizza delivery boy. * Waste the Wife: Kill a cheating wife. * Autocide: Kill some european bank robbers. * Check Out At The Check In: Kill a business man and deliver a briefcase he's carrying to the Downtown Ammu-Nation. * Loose Ends: Wreck a deal between the Sharks and the FBI Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions * Hotring: Win a car race. * Bloodring: Win a demolition derby. * Dirtring: Win a bike obstacle course. Sparrow Missions *Complete all four Chopper Checkpoints Off-Road Missions * PCJ Playground: Pass through 24 checkpoints in Ocean Beach alleys using a PCJ-600 * Cone Crazy: Pass through five checkpoints on the top of Washington Beach multistory carpark without hitting any traffic cones. * Trial By Dirt: Pass through the checkpoints two times with a Sanchez. * Test Track: Pass through the checkpoints two times with a Landstalker. Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * RC Bandit Race: Win an RC Car race. * RC Baron Race: Win an RC Plane race. * RC Raider Pickup: Recover checkpoints with an RC Copter. Other Missions * Shooting Range: Get more than 30 points on a shooting range. es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Миссии в GTA Vice City Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:GTA Vice City